Sans conjonction, ni coordination
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] 1. Un souci d'hérédité (Jean K. & Mr Ackerman, GEN)


**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Se passe juste après le chapitre 71, alors **SPOILERS**.  
Rédigé dans le cadre de l' **APDES** , pour le défi _« Mais où est donc Ornicar ? »_ , le lien et les explications sont sur mon profil mais s'il y a besoin de plus d'information, il suffit de me contacter par PM, je répondrai à vos questions avec plaisir.  
 _(Le titre du recueil, c'est juste un jeu de mots pourrave d'une pauv' fille au cerveau aussi flétri qu'un pruneau d'Agen dans le Sahara. En gros. Mais bon, zut, c'est vrai, ces OS n'auront aucun lien entre eux alors c'est pas si bête... Si ?)_

Donc, même si je ne pensais pas réussir à inaugurer ce nouveau défi, le voici malgré mon scepticisme face à mon texte. Il n'a pas été bêta readé, écrit en une après-midi mais j'aime l'aventure ! (Et faire des surprises à ma bêta qui adore Jean... Pour toi, ma douce !)  
Donc s'il y a des coquilles au niveau de l'orthographes ou si vous voyez des violences conjugales, contactez le Bescherelle. Il faut protéger les verbes !

 **Thème :** conséquence  
 **Mot à caser :** reprophétiser  
 **Personnages :** Jean K. & Mr Ackerman  
 **Genre :** GEN  
 **Doit commencer par :** Donc

x

* * *

 _Sans conjonction, ni coordination  
_. **  
Un souci d'hérédité**

* * *

x

 _Donc_ , c'était de famille.

Jean aurait pu avoir peur, il aurait peut-être dû d'ailleurs mais cela fait un moment qu'il est passé au-dessus. Il ne sait même pas où ni comment ils se sont retrouvés à picoler du vin, mais comme il y a aussi du saucisson il faut être débile pour ne pas faire le rapprochement avec Sasha et Connie, et cela ne change rien au fait qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir le cerveau à l'envers de toute façon.

Il ne sait pas non plus comment ils sont arrivés à parler de leurs familles.

Peut-être Connie qui ne supportait pas tellement l'alcool et qui s'était mis à vider son sac sur sa mère transformé en titan. Et tout cas, Sasha avait enchaîné avec son père lui apprenant la chasse et les fois où elle avait failli crever la dalle, Armin avec ses parents probablement tués par des enfoirés des Brigades Spéciales pour avoir été trop curieux et son grand-père envoyé dans cette soi-disant reconquête du Mur Maria qui avait été juste un moyen de légitimer le fait de se débarrasser de deux cent cinquante milles citoyens et il avait lui-même parlé de sa mère, de cette vie parfaitement banale qu'il avait eu jusque-là.

La chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'était que Mikasa se mette à parler également, même si voir Mikasa les joues rosées par l'ivresse, s'appuyant contre Eren pour ne pas s'effondrer était déjà plus que surprenant.

Les aveux du Sergent-instructeur sur la famille Jäger avaient sûrement réveillé de vieux souvenirs, et la nostalgie qui va avec. Ou alors c'était une façon pour elle de _reprophétiser_ Eren à leurs yeux, de le rendre spécial. Il comprenait un peu mieux son attachement pour ce crétin qui était arrivé dans sa vie comme le messie, de la même façon qu'il les avait sauvé pendant la bataille de Trost alors que ces enfoirés de soldat de la Garnison avaient abandonné leurs postes pour sauver leurs miches en laissant les gosses qu'ils étaient encore se faire bouffer. Elle le suivait aveuglément, comme le Caporal pouvait suivre le moindre ordre donné par le Commandant parce qu'il avait été le chercher dans les sous-sols de la capitale. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il a pu comprendre en laissant traîner ses oreilles et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus. (Puis, le Commandant est vraiment incroyable, même si Jean n'aime pas forcément ses méthodes que seul Armin semble comprendre. Alors qu'Eren... Eren, c'est dur d'avouer qu'il n'est pas complètement inutile ces derniers temps, mais c'est surtout grâce au cerveau brillant du Capitaine Hanji Zoë et de son assistant Moblit Berner.)

Toujours est-il qu'il comprend qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises quand le Caporal, qui buvait son thé dans son coin avec le Capitaine Hanji Zoë qui avait piqué une bouteille et pestait toujours contre « cet abruti de Keith » dans la version la plus polie, lui demande subitement de parler de son père. Après tout, cela prend tout son sens quand on se rappelle qu'il est un Ackerman lui aussi, et qu'il a avoué que Kenny Ackerman lui a appris tout ce qu'il sait.

Alors que Mikasa se met à se parler de son père, Jean s'étouffe à moitié avec son vin et le Caporal gueule parce que « putain, fais gaffe, ça tâche cette merde alors étouffe-toi avec si tu veux mais fais-le proprement ! » Mikasa ne remarque rien et continue ses éloges. C'est vrai, Jean s'attendait à un homme plutôt sévère qui lui aurait peut-être même appris à se battre mais certainement pas à un type blond qui était d'après elle la personne la plus calme et gentille au monde et n'osait même pas tuer les rats qui s'infiltraient dans leur petite maison non loin d'une forêt. Et si le Caporal est surpris, il ne montre rien et accorde un regard au Capitaine qui lui répond par grand sourire et une grande tape dans le dos qui manque de faire renverser son thé. Derrière les rires de l'hystérique qui se prend un regard meurtrier et des insultes de la part du petit brun, les plus jeunes se regardent, confus. Confus par une Mikasa si bavarde, confus par cette description aussi irréaliste, par l'absence de réaction de Levi qui finit les yeux plongé dans sa tasse de thé, l'air grave (encore plus que ces derniers jours, Jean se demande depuis quand leur supérieur a un air aussi misérable) et ne dit rien.

Jean se questionne alors sur cet homme parce que, vraiment, il n'en revient pas. Le nom de famille de Mikasa était bel et bien Ackerman et jamais il avait pu constater qu'un homme avait pris le nom de sa femme en se mariant. Puis, le Caporal et son mentor n'étaient pas asiatiques... Était-ce simplement des souvenirs de petite fille ? Ou un Ackerman pouvait-il réellement être blond et agréable ? (Pas que Mikasa ne soit pas agréable, Jean sait qu'elle est gentille dans le fond, mais elle fait flipper quand Eren entre dans la balance.)

Il grimace en se massant le crâne. Tout est trop tordu pour lui, ou alors il a beaucoup trop bu.

Puis, merde, Mikasa est encore plus belle en parlant de sa famille, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres.

Merde, c'est affreux de remercier un type d'avoir été tué avec sa femme, parce que si Mikasa n'avait pas connu ces horreurs, il n'aurait jamais sûrement eu l'occasion de la contempler. Même si être tomber amoureux d'elle était encore plus vain que de se battre contre des titans.

Tout cela à cause de ce putain d'Eren qui avait encore fait pleurer dans les chaumières, qui n'a même pas conscience de tout ce qu'il provoque et n'est certainement pas capable d'en assumer les conséquences !

Enfin, ça, Jean en est peut-être pas complètement sûr. Puis, il a bien trop bu pour pouvoir y réfléchir correctement.

x

* * *

x

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi le pari, je vous laisse juger !  
Mais en tout cas, c'était vraiment chouette de rédiger ce petit texte.


End file.
